<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seriously? Here? by Gnanis_Noona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291103">Seriously? Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona'>Gnanis_Noona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FairyFicFest challenge, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has to remind his flirty man just who he belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jinhwan &amp; Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seriously? Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fairy Fic Fest, I chose the dialogue prompt, “Seriously? Here?” First time writing smut for this fandom, so I hope this is ok. I also hope you enjoy it. If so, please leave kudos or comments. Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">***************************</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Bobby’s fists were clenched at his side as he watched the pair from across the room.It was bad enough that someone he thought was a friend was coming on to his man right in front of him, but if Jinani flirted back, he was going to....</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan’s plump lips curled up into a cheeky smile, and he leaned over to say something into Kihyun’s ear, which made the other man laugh heartily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, that does it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby marched across the large holding area filled with idols about to go out and complete at the ISAC, and headed straight for the offending couple.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan’s smile lit up into a genuine grin when he saw his boyfriend approaching, but before he could get more than, “Bob, Kihyun just...” out of his mouth, he was being dragged away by the wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck, Bobby, what’s wrong with you?”  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>No longer happy to see him, Jinhwan was annoyed as he stumbled along behind.  “We’re going out in fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Searching for something as he marched down the hall, Bobby apparently found it when he yanked open the door to a janitorial closet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect. That’s just enough time for me to remind you whose man you are.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled Jinhwan inside and locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rubbing his sore wrist, Jinhwan glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you lost your one brain cell? I know who I belong to, though believe me, at this moment I am seriously questioning my decision.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby chuckled, though it wasn’t in amusement.It was dark, yet tinged with hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? I could see that when you had your mouth plastered to Kihyun’s ear.He flirts with you, I’ll deal with just him.But when you flirt back....”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby took five steps across the tiny closet, backing Jinhwan into the far corner with his lanky body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I deal with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan shivered at the look Bobby was giving him.He knew him so well, he knew exactly what his lover was thinking.But he also wasn’t ready to give in just yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his eyes.“Seriously? Here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anywhere is good, when you need a lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby slid his hands up Jinhwan’s shoulders, all the way up his slender neck to the thick strands of his hair.His long fingers tangled in the tresses, and yanked Jinhwan’s head back.The eyes that had just rolled at him now snapped with a passionate spark he craved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, his man got him so hot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">But that didn’t mean he was gonna let </span>Jinhwan just walk all over him.  If he didn’t keep Jinani in line, he’d either become a doormat, or his flighty lover might leave him out of sheer boredom. And he’d never let either of those things happen.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned down and growled against Jinhwan’s lips, “Today’s lesson: don’t ever forget you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crushed his mouth down, forcing Jinhwan’s lips open for his tongue to sweep in.With a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, Jinhwan’s small hands came up to Bobby’s chest to push him away, but ended up clutching his shirt and pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm, I think you are starting to remember me a little bit, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Jinhwan spit out, “Shut up and do me, we only have thirteen minutes now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head, Bobby spun Jinhwan around to face the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh huh, Kim Jinan.You don’t get to give the orders.I’m the one teaching this lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn it, Bob —”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, so you do remember me. That was easy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With another chuckle, Bobby shoved one hand down the front of Jinhwan’s pants, to stroke his already rock-hard cock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this better be for me, and not your boytoy out there, or this won’t go well for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan blew out a breath with an annoyed laugh. “You know goddamn well no one gets me like this but you.Happy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, not by a long shot, but I’m getting there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby’s hand slipped down and tightly squeezed Jinhwan’s balls. “And stop taking the Lord’s name in vain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddam—”Bobby’s other hand released Jinhwan’s belt buckle and shoved his pants down around his knees.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, ah, ah.Only time for one lesson tonight, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He draped his lanky frame along the entire backside of his boyfriend, one hand lazily stroking that impressive erection, the other fumbling in his back pocket for a condom.He nuzzled the soft strands of Jinhwan’s hair, breathing in his scent, before nipping and kissing his earlobe.Jinhwan moaned in his perfect voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan whimpered now, lost in the pleasures Bobby was giving him. But not lost enough to give in just yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span><em><span class="s2">My</span></em> <span class="s1"> Baby.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better.But not good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Releasing Jinhwan’s cock, he shoved his own pants down, too desperate now to bother with the buckle and zipper.He rolled the lubricated condom on with shaking hands, as Jinhwan’s head turned to search for Bobby’s lips with his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Bobby’s turn to groan into Jinhwan’s mouth.He loved Jinan’s softness and silky tongue.He loved almost everything about him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except his flirting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby tore his mouth free, and bit Jinhwan’s shoulder through his shirt, as he slipped the head of his large cock inside his lover.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unf!Go slow.I —” Jinhwan cut himself off this time as he bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby never wanted to hurt his love, so he was careful.But not slow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go with the orders again.Let’s do it fast. Maybe that will force my name out of you.And there’s also that time limit we’re under.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, he plunged all the way in.Jinhwan gasped but before he could even retort, Bobby was pulling out before plunging in again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh God!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, you could call me that, but I’d rather hear my real name.”He was setting a brutal pace, and his hand slipped around front again to yank Jinhwan off at the same speed. “C’mon, Jinani.You can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Jinhwan ignored him, panting and moaning in his own world of pleasure.He was so close, right on the edge of coming, when Bobby’s hand suddenly disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whaaaa?”Jinhwan’s blurry eyes opened at the retreat of his climax, not understanding what happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who do you belong to?” Bobby growled in his ear,so close the edge himself and running out of patience.He shifted his body and angled into Jinhwan a slightly different way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan almost saw stars. He was ready to give in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, Bobby!Always you.Forever.”He turned and pressed his forehead to Bobby’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamn right.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby’s hands returned to Jinhwan’s cock as he rapidly thrust into him, both of them coming together seconds later, their groans mingling in their joined open mouths.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting in exhausted satisfaction, Jinhwan pulled back and whispered, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Jiwon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby’s forehead dropped down to his, as he growled in satisfaction, “Don’t you forget it,” before laying the sweetest peck on his swollen lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***************************</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did it work?”Kihyuncautiously whispered to him, as they waited in line the final seconds before going out to the arena. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jinhwan gingerly shifted on his feet, smirking.At least he wouldn’t be dancing.As sore as he was, archery was going to be difficult enough. But it was totally worth it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he whispered back, his hungry eyes locked on Bobby, who was thankfully busy laughing with Hanbin. “Thanks a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew exactly how to keep his man attentive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes he just needs reminding who he belongs to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">***************************</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>